HSDxD - DdG - Una vida juntos
by Boobie Loving Alien
Summary: Capítulos alternativos a la historia de [Dragón del Génesis]; pensamientos, ideas y otros desvaríos que de otra manera no podría plasmar en la historia. Cada capitulo una chica diferente.
1. Memorias

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines lúdicos, basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi, las novelas ligeras HighSchool DxD... ¿Algo más?

* * *

Diálogos:

(Amo las oppai) – Pensamientos varios.

"Probando, probando ¿se oye?" – Retransmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

[No quiero hablar de ello] – Ddraig, seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

*Siempre alegran la vista unos buenos pechos!* - [Ascalon]

[Aquí hay demasiada perversión, mierda de autor] – [Excalibur]

[ _Dejadme dormir_ …] – Svalinn

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que los menores de 18 años (según la nacionalidad) deberíais de ser buenos chicos y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé.

A quien lo lea... Nadie os obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

\- **High School DxD –**

[Dragón del Génesis]

* * *

\- Memorias -

* * *

 **-Templo Shinto Himejima – Kuoh, Japón-**

Cuando era apenas una niña pensaba que toda su vida la pasaría junto a sus padres.

Un eterno cuento infantil lleno de inocencia y felicidad en el que nunca ocurriría nada malo.

Una infantil burbuja de felicidad que demostró no ser muy resistente ante las crueles decisiones de la vida.

El primer punto de inflexión en su vida; la muerte de su madre.

Nunca nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Tuvo que abandonar completamente su estilo de vida, desde los más mínimos detalles hasta los más significativos.

A esa tierna edad pasó a creer que su vida estaría sumida en una desgracia eterna.

Entonces llegó el segundo punto de inflexión; Rias Gremory.

Junto a la niña aristocrática empezó una nueva vida.

Una vida relativamente cómoda de eterna servidumbre.

Sin poder opinar al respecto, agobiada y presionada por las imperiosas necesidades, una decisión tomada por el egoísmo de una niña que creía que el mundo le debía obediencia.

Una vida sin poder decidir por ella y para ella.

Siempre dependiente, siempre obediente, siempre disponible.

Durante años pensó, esta vez, que su vida sería eso, un intenso horario cargado de obligaciones para con una niña de su edad pero destinada a algo mucho más grande que ella.

La suerte de unos era la desgracia de otros.

La suerte con la que Rias Gremory había nacido era su desgracia.

Los padres que la pelirroja tenía y ella no la habían condenado a la servidumbre.

La riqueza y posición social de la pelirroja era tan superior a la suya que la había condenado a la servidumbre.

Podía afirmar que pese a ser una esclava su dueña la veía como una amiga…

Cada noche al acostarse le pedía al que estuviese arriba mantuviese ese status quo.

Que su bondadosa dueña lo siguiese siendo.

Con su madre muerta y su padre habiéndola abandonado la morena no se podía sentir más desdichada.

Por el día iluminaba el mundo con una sonrisa que se apagaba de noche.

Y la vida siguió este curso… Una nueva vida que parecía no tener fin…

Con los años pasó a tener compañeros.

Otras pobres almas en pena que Rias Gremory había reunido de diferentes partes del mundo para formar un equipo con el que participaría en algo llamado [Duelos].

La obligaría a luchar…

No solo la habían privado del amor, de la felicidad no… Ahora la arrojaban al dolor.

La primera en llegar fue una pobre niña, de su edad al llegar, asustada y desconfiada de todo el mundo.

El segundo un niño, inundado de odio y pesar.

La vida no era sencilla…

Hasta la llegada de otro punto de inflexión: Issei Hyodo.

Un chico desaliñado.

No cuidaba las apariencias.

Ni guapo ni feo, ni alto ni bajo.

Un más.

Era maleducado, no, poseía un peculiar humor y una tendencia a decir lo que nadie quería hacer.

Él vivía en un mundo libre, un mundo inalcanzable para ella.

Era lo opuesto a lo que los Gremory le habían enseñado con tanto ahínco.

Le parecía curioso, una anécdota.

Un humano con ideas propias.

Nada destacable, excepto una libido descomunal.

Era cierto que internamente deseaba a una pareja que liberase una cantidad similar de lujuria sobre su erótico cuerpo, pero sobre su pareja, odiaba como la que más las miradas perversas que los hombres le dedicaban.

Demonios, humanos, jóvenes, adultos.

No importaba, el cuerpo con el que sus padres la habían dotado suponía más un inconveniente que no una ventaja.

Se sentía orgullosa de él, lo odiaba.

En lo personal no le desagradaba, el chico no solo no se parecía sentir atraído hacia ella sino que además las parecía… rehuir.

No le importaba.

No le molestaba.

Era un humano más.

Uno más a ignorar.

Mas su dueña no parecía pensar lo mismo.

Conocerlo cambio la vida, el rumbo del Club de Ocultismo, el hobbies que su dueña y su mejor amiga, Sona Sitri, tenían en el mundo humano.

Una burda excusa para obrar en el mundo mortal.

Bajo la apariencia de onee-sama ricachonas había un vivo sentimiento de jovialidad que empujaba a las adolescentes a moverse, a hacer algo, a moverse según sus convicciones.

Su estatus social les daba carta blanca para obrar.

Se pensaban que todo aquello servía para su crecimiento personal.

Absurdo.

Todo aquello era absurdo.

No sabía porque… Pero cada día se le hacía más cuesta arriba tener que aguantar todo aquello…

Sin saber concretar certeramente el momento… Entró en contacto con una planta…

Una planta que destilada le servía para "desconectar".

Y los días fueron pasando.

Los días tranquilos quedaron en el pasado.

Las incidencias aumentaron en volumen y gravedad.

Las incursiones mensuales de demonios pasaron a ser semanales.

El atrevimiento de los ángeles caídos había pasado de pícaro a descarado.

Y en el centro de todo parecía estar el nuevo juguete de Rias Gremory.

La cabeza de la chica estaba puesta en él.

Era su obsesión, se despertaba hablando de él y se acostaba hablando de él.

Hastiada de tanto hablar de él optó por conocerlo personalmente.

Entonces lo vió escaqueándose, eludiendo sus responsabilidades, rodeado de alumnos.

Una miembro de la orgullosa Casa Phenex!

Un chico asustadizo que parecía ser un vampiro cuyo poder irradiaba peligro oculto bajo el aura que emanaba el castaño.

Una chica rubia que poseía un intenso poder mágico.

No eran unos cualquiera, eso se veía a kilómetros.

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Un ataque aislado organizado por un heredero desterrado y sin poder político reveló lo que eran aquellos aparentemente inofensivos estudiantes.

El niño desaliñado, el perdedor parecía ser un poderoso dragón.

Un terrorista conocido por el mundo sobrenatural.

Un agente autónomo que actuaba por conveniencia, sin afiliaciones pero sin más enemigos que los personales.

¿Cómo un terrorista podía relacionarse con los Gremory?

Aquello iba contra todo lo aprendido hasta la fecha.

Recordaba haberlo visto de pequeña, no lo suficiente como para poder decir quién era o recordarlo al verlo… Su mente estaba borrosa…

Desde su llegada tantas cosas habían cambiado que no sabría decir si eran puntos de inflexión…

El ataque al instituto fue seguido por el de humanos con armas legendarias.

Los Héroes del mundo tumbaron al malvado dragón.

Ante semejante oportunidad Rias reencarnó al dragón y a parte de su equipo en nuestros compañeros.

Su muerte sacudió completamente mi vida.

Estando de pie frente al chico que no le decía absolutamente nada, viéndolo al borde de la muerte, sintiendo como su poder se debilitaba hasta mínimos inimaginables su mente se aclaró.

Las lagunas de su memoria se desvanecieron.

La angustia de su corazón desapareció.

Un torrente de emociones la ahogaron.

Recordaba caer de rodillas al suelo, llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

Miles de imágenes se paseaban frente a ella.

Canciones de amor sentados en una rama de los árboles del templo.

Meriendas en el patio con su madre.

Cenas con discusiones entre su padre y alguien más.

Había algo…

Su memoria, su mente se inundó de una risa, de una voz, de un olor, de una imagen.

De un dragón.

Recordaba no poder respirar.

Arrastrarse hasta el castaño tumbado frente a ella.

No podía verlo, las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas, nublaban su vista.

Recordaba llorar con fuerza, arrojándose a sus brazos.

El pesar, el dolor, la angustia, la melancolía, sus deseos, su anhelo, su envidia hacia lo que Rias Gremory suponía.

Todo aquello desapareció al instante.

Una nueva persona había resurgido de entre la niebla del olvido.

Un amor que la desbordaba por completo, irremediablemente, había aparecido de donde creía que no había nada.

Por fin lo entendía.

No se sentía desgraciada, no sentía envidia de Rias, no deseaba la vida de otros… No lo tenía a él.

Las siguientes semanas no fueron fáciles.

Su corazón, su vida, se encontraba en una encrucijada; lo recordaba pero él no la recordaba a ella.

Ella quería algo que él no podía darle, algo que no podía exigirle.

Quería que él la liberase de ese mundo.

Que fuese su mundo…

Por lo que escogió la vía de escape más fácil… La plantación.

Su intuición no la había fallado, la había ignorado a propósito.

Tras una pequeña colección de tensas situación, de tensar la situación lo máximo posible y con algo de ayuda había logrado romper las cadenas de la castidad que el chico se había impuesto a sí mismo.

Su vida había dado un nuevo vuelco.

Había cambiado de dirección.

El sol se había alzado en su vida, iluminando su corazón amenazando con no marcharse nunca.

Desde ese día podía liberar los sentimientos que la embargaban.

No había habido día que no se hubiese unido física y espiritualmente con su amado.

El único.

El de siempre.

Su único.

Las noches dejaron que ser largas y frías.

La vida en el Castillo Gremory había pasado a ser alegre.

Sus días estaban cargados con felicidad.

Su cuento infantil, ingenuo, se había cumplido.

O eso pensaba, su amado dragón insistía en sorprender a la chica… Superándose esta vez, trayendo de vuelta a su madre.

Su fallecida madre… con un cuerpo de ángel caído.

El retorno de su madre había supuesto el reencuentro con su padre.

Había recuperado a su familia…

Eso quería pensar…

Issei Hyodo discrepaba.

Tras décadas de mil y una incidencias.

Memorias que perdurarían para siempre en su recuerdo Issei le demostró que su familia no estaba completa.

Kurenai Himejima.

Un niño con una mente viva, sedienta de conocimiento.

Un joven que había heredado las habilidades de la familia y de su padre.

Su mayor orgullo.

-Hija mía. Deberías de estar descansando- murmuro una voz suave tras ella.

Girándose, Akeno vio la figura de su madre caminando hacia ella con una bandeja de té blanco.

Sentándose junto a ella.

-Estoy bien mama- sonrió la mujer risueña.

-Las mujeres en tu estado deberían de estar descansando- exclamo una voz más grave.

-Eso le llevo diciendo yo desde hace años… Si te piensas que contigo se estaba quieta te equivocas- exclamo una tercera voz.

Arrancando una sonrisa en la morena.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí animal?-

-Vengo a ver a mi esposa, merluzo-

-Mama, deberías de irte a descansar. Cuando estos dos se ponen a discutir no acaban nunca…-

-Estoy bien, Kurenai, hijo mío- sonrió Akeno acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-Así me gusta, que te metas con tu abuelo- exclamo Issei abrazando a la morena por la espalda -¿Cómo está mi amada esposa?-

-Todos se piensan que soy una mujer frágil… ¿Nadie recuerda que luché hasta el último momento en los Juegos Internacionales?-

-Oh… Recuerdo muy bien lo sexy que estabas- ronroneó el castaño.

-Ah, no puedo escuchar esto- exclamo Kurenai levantándose molesto.

-Hablas de mi hija, enano!-

-Cariño, deja a tu hija con su marido en paz- exclamo Shuri arrastrando a su marido fuera de la sala.

-Issei…- susurro la morena descansando contra el pecho del chico, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

El chico, sentado tras ella acariciaba su abultado estómago.

-Dime…-

-Muchas gracias-

-¿Por?-

-Por la vida que me has dado…-

-Apenas tenemos unas décadas… Tampoco es que haya sido tanto… Menos teniendo en cuenta lo que nos queda…-

-No importa…- abriendo los ojos, mirando el enorme árbol de cerezo frente a ella -¿Recuerdas aquel árbol?-

-Mmm…-

-En sus ramas, hace muchos años me pediste matrimonio… Yo era una niña enamorada, joven e inocente…-

-Esto… Pues no lo recuerdo-

-Jijiji… Ya lo suponía… Me prometiste la felicidad y por ello te doy las gracias-

-Akeno…-

-Me diste amor, a mi madre, a mi padre, a mí amado hijo y ahora a mi adorable hija…- susurro la morena colocando sus manos sobre las del chico, sobre su vientre –No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento en mi corazón-

-Lo mismo que yo Akeno…- tomando el mentón de la chica, besándola dulcemente –Te amo Akeno, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare-

-Por favor- sonrió la morena con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dos cosas- dijo el chico serio.

-Lo que quieras-

-¿No habría que buscarle un nombre a la niña?-

-Así es-

-¿Y qué hay del sexo? Con Kurenai no nos salió tonto… Pensaba que iba a darle en la cabeza con junior pero ha salido sorprendentemente inteligente y…-

-¡DEJA DE MI HIJA EN PAZ!- chilló Baraqiel irrumpiendo en la sala.

-¿Qué me diste en la cabeza con queeeeeeeeeeeee?- rugió Kurenai entrando desde la puerta opuesta.

-Eh, iros a cagar los dos!- exclamo el dragón levantándose –Mi esposa quiere descanso!-

-No era eso lo que querías darle tarugo!- chilló Kurenai.

-¿Así le hablas a tu padreeeeee?-

-¡Ja! Te lo mereces!- rio Baraqiel.

[Guarghhh]

Aterrizando tras un fuerte aleteo, un enorme dragón se acercó al templo Himejima.

-Raissei cariño. ¿Ha ido bien el paseo?- pregunto Akeno con dulzura.

-Bien!- chilló una niña morena bajando de la espalda del dragón, corriendo hasta la morena, arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Muy bien!- chilló otra niña, igual a la primera, junto a esta.

-Ophis, Lilith. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?-

-Rias manda llamar a onii-sama!-

-Onii-sama se está escaqueando de sus obligaciones!-

"Tarugo"

"Sabes que me acuesto con tu hija cuando quiero. ¿Verdad?"

"Ojo que hablas de mi madre!"

Mirándose entre ellas, las gemelas se fueron corriendo hasta los hombres.

Derribando de un puñetazo a Kurenai y Baraqiel.

El dragón, orgulloso acarició sus cabellos.

Sorprendido al ver que lo tenían agarrado.

-Nos vamos Onii-sama-

-¿Qué? No!-

-La futura madre y tu futura hija necesitan descanso!-

-¡No! No!-

-Hasta luego!- exclamo Ophis alzando una mano, arrastrando al lloriqueante dragón sin apenas esfuerzo.

-¡Akeno, esposa mía! Volveré! Te juro que volveré!- chillaba el dragón desconsolado.

-Que te vaya bien el trabajo- se despidió la morena con una sonrisa.

-Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Por un tiempo pensaba que su vida estaría llena de pesares y tristeza.

Por suerte ese tiempo pasó.

Nunca contó con la posibilidad de que Issei Hyodo no quisiese eso para ella.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Hace apenas una semana fue el cumpleaños de Akeno, por pura desorganización se me pasó por alto.

He aquí mi pequeño homenaje!

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **PeivonxD**

Hombre, macho ibérico. XD.

Muchas gracias!

Muchas gracias!

 **Lord Frederick**

Muchas gracias!

 **Bluzangetsu**

Tampoco es para tanto XD

 **Djguilox-018**

Muchas gracias por el comentario.

Sí, creo que sí, Kurenai es el mayor de todos. Incluso creo que Xen también era mayor que Ix…

El embarazo es ficticio. Un simple detalle añadido.

 **Eldolfo25**

La edad tío, con la edad uno pierde la cabeza…

 **Jor Gremory**

Más que la misma temática… Me gustaría tocar temas que no pueda tocar en DdG.

Es tradición que la madre pase tiempo con la familia materna… En casa hay demasiado… ruido. No creo que sea muy adecuado que Akeno viva en la "Jungla Hyodo" en su estado XD

No, no. Es una variante del futuro de DdG.

La hija, la niña no-nata es una invención mía.

Ese es un tema algo controvertido… Teóricamente Issei dejará el apellido Hyodo… Pero eso descolocaría a las demás chicas si adoptan el suyo… Por ejemplo, Akeno Himejima esposa de Issei Hyodo? Mmm… No me parece correcto… Quizás si Issei queda como "Issei Gremory-Hyodo"…

Cuento con que Ravel, Xenovia, Le Fay, Serafall, lo hagan… Pero habría que ver qué futuro les depara a las demás, si por ejemplo, Valerie retoma su función como aristócrata en la sociedad vampírica…

Pero las que están descartadas son Rias y Gabriel.

Muchas gracias, esa era la intención.

Iré buscando ideas para escribir sobre todas las chicas, en un principio será un capitulo para cada una y cerraré esta historia, pero veremos si me sale algo para cada una de ellas.

Técnicamente debería de darse un capitulo coincidiendo con el cumpleaños, pero hay alguna que no tienen "oficialmente".

Podría estar bien incluirlo en el volumen 10, pero de esta manera tengo más libertad.

Esperemos, esperemos que la musa me inspire para poder escribir el resto de historias cortas.

Nos vemos!


	2. Sucesión

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines lúdicos, basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi, las novelas ligeras HighSchool DxD... ¿Algo más?

* * *

Diálogos:

(Amo las oppai) – Pensamientos varios.

"Probando, probando ¿se oye?" – Retransmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

[No quiero hablar de ello] – Ddraig, seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

*Siempre alegran la vista unos buenos pechos!* - [Ascalon]

[Aquí hay demasiada perversión, mierda de autor] – [Excalibur]

[ _Dejadme dormir_ …] – Svalinn

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que los menores de 18 años (según la nacionalidad) deberíais de ser buenos chicos y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé.

A quien lo lea... Nadie os obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

\- **High School DxD –**

[Dragón del Génesis]

* * *

\- Sucesión -

* * *

El monte Olimpo se alzaba imponente sobre el mundo, lo más alto entre lo más alto.

El camino que daba a las puertas mágicas del terreno divino, hogar de los dioses griegos, que se extendía en el Cielo.

El mito humano decía que los dioses vivían en él.

No era cierto, vivían sobre el monte Olimpo.

Pero eso carecía de importancia.

Zeus, en su día, había decidido que dicho monte, sumado a su poder divino, le ofrecía una posición estratégica única…

Ver, oír, presentarse, desplazarse… Un lugar inalcanzable pero visible.

Impotente.

Como su figura.

Los dioses japoneses eran más discretos, exigían culto, pero mediante el decoro y el respeto.

Preferían templos a los que dejarse caer de tanto en tanto.

Los dioses egipcios preferían el lujo y el sacrificio de la sangre…

Los dioses nórdicos eran otro mundo.

El mundo nórdico vivían en otro mundo.

Se habían creado un mundo particular.

No uno que vivía pendiente del humano como podían hacer los demonios escondidos bajo tierra o los ángeles en el Cielo… Siempre pendientes de los débiles pero problemáticos humanos…

No…

La población Asgardiana vivía a los pies del gran árbol de los mundos.

El Yggdrassil.

Un ente único en el mundo.

Un ser vivo en forma de planta que tenía la capacidad de sostener, unidos entre sus inmensamente poderosas ramas, múltiples mundos.

Universos.

La cantidad de magia que emanaba de sus raíces alteraba el espacio tiempo de sus terrenos más inmediatos.

Rocas flotantes.

Rocas con tamaños de gigantescas islas envueltas en una densa capa de niebla.

La magia era rica.

El lugar majestuoso, inaccesible.

Allí, Odín, el padre de todos, decidió levantar su imperio.

Pero aquella tierra, rica en magia, pobre en humanos, ofreció una alternativa nunca vista en el mundo sobrenatural.

Una manera de nutrirse de poder sin necesitar de ganado humano.

Ambrosia.

Néctar.

Dos frutos que emanaban de las ramas más exclusivas de Yggdrassil.

Esos frutos eran para los dioses.

Los seres inferiores, tras pasar siglos bajos las ramas del árbol de los mundos, habían alcanzados niveles de vida superiores.

Serian llamados "semidioses".

Esos seres, habiendo desarrollado increíbles aptitudes para la magia, sellaron su paso por la historia con un invento que, siguiendo la estela de sus propios dioses, marcaría un antes y un después en su sociedad.

La invención en cuestión se llamaba "Blasón Mágico".

Unos circuitos mágicos, visibles físicamente, escritos y diseñados por eminentes magos que se heredaban y se transmitían de generación en generación.

Odín no quería aristocracia, en su lugar fomentó el desarrollo social, cultural, militar.

Los Blasones pasaron a ser objetos de deseo entre las familias.

Cada miembro hacia entrega de una parte de su propio poder mágico, que al pasar de generación en generación, con los siglos acabarían marcando la diferencia.

Con tal de no crear disputas entre las diferentes casas el padre de todos generalizó el uso de los Blasones…

Con el tiempo los méritos individuales acabaron trayendo más gloria a una casa que la herencia del Blasón en cuestión.

Odín estaba contento, apenas había disputas y el desarrollo de su pueblo cada día era más competitivo.

La tecnología no tenía parangón.

Su pueblo no solo que era prospero, sino que era poderoso, culto y civilizado.

Odín podía sonreír orgulloso en su trono.

Hasta ahí podía controlar… Su poder y su sabiduría sin igual no se podían aplicar a las propias casas.

Casas como la suya.

Una que no era antigua.

No era importante.

El Blasón no era especialmente poderoso.

El mayor honor conocido eran los méritos realizados por su abuela.

Sus padres eran dos reputados soldados de Asgard…

Ella…

Era una rata de biblioteca, una pobre infeliz que no había vivido una vida plena en su juventud.

Su abuela, preocupada, uso sus contactos para buscarle un empleo "digno".

Durante años recorrió el mundo, humillada por la actitud infantil del padre de todos, como escolta del dios Odín.

Decidiendo que aquello no era lo quería en su vida se subió al primer barco que apareció en su vida, que la alejaría de todo aquello.

Tomó la mano del [Sekiryuutei] y empezó una nueva vida.

Lejos de Asgard.

Sin consultar a su familia.

Simplemente se marchó con el beneplácito del padre de todos.

Nunca más volvió a pensar en el Blasón de su familia.

Un reconocimiento que jamás pudo obtener.

Su cuerpo no lo toleraba, era demasiado poderoso.

Pese a tener una mente brillante y una inigualable capacidad para la magia…

Era incapaz de soportar dicho poder…

* * *

Era la hora.

Era la hora de continuar con sus clases de magia…

¿Dónde estaba su hija?

Su niña era un ejemplo de puntualidad y disciplina.

Golpeando rítmicamente el suelo con sus zapatos de tacon, cruzada de brazos.

Sin paciencia para esperar mas la mujer albina abandonó el estudio para dirigirse al patio exterior.

Dejando atrás el inmenso edificio bajo un cielo azul artificial.

Observando la inmensidad que conformaba el ente llamado "Ryuuteimaru".

-Ryuu. Llevame a los aposentos de mi hija- ordenó la albina mirando detenidamente un inmenso edificio envuelto en magia.

El castillo de su hija, un regalo con el que su marido había dotado a todos sus hijos para que gozasen de libertad para desarrollar sus pasiones.

Una torre dedicada a la magia y a la sabiduría de ciencias ancestrales.

El ente, omnipresente, la transportó al dormitorio principal.

Ryuuteimaru siempre estaba conectado a Issei, sabía que quería la mujer de su marido.

Recorriendo la estancia vacía, Rossweisse abrió los ojos como platos.

Sobre la cama había una pequeña nota.

Escrita a mano, con dibujos incluidos.

Una caricatura de un dragón rojo y una chica de cabello grisáceo.

La letra de su marido.

"Cariño, nos marchamos a pasar una agradable tarde con la momia que llamas abuela"

-Por el padre de todos… Que esto no tenga nada que ver con las preguntas de Helmwige sobre el Blasón de la familia!- chilló Rossweisse horrorizada.

* * *

 **-Asgard-**

-Buahahahaha! Sabes beber enano! Lo reconozco!- chilló cierto dios rubio, vestido con una pesada coraza de hierro.

-Hahahahaha! Para ser un travesti tampoco lo haces mal!- exclamó Issei Hyodo alzando una jarra de cerveza.

-¡Otra más!- chilló Thor destrozando la jarra contra el suelo –Mas bebida gloriosa para estos bravos guerreros!-

-¿Estás seguro de querer beber otra más?- preguntó Gondul, sentada junto al dragón, observando al dios con desdén.

-Esta es otra batalla más a sumar en mi interminable historial de proezas y gloria! Merece ser celebrada! Festejada!- exclamó Thor levantándose orgulloso –Postraos ante el futuro Rey de Asgard!-

-¿Tu? ¿Rey? No me hagas reír…- masculló la anciana aburrida.

-Algún día ese desprecio tuyo hacia mi persona te pasará factura, anciana- respondió el rubio de mala gana.

Alejándose de la mesa buscando hermosas mujeres con las que jugar.

-Explícame porque un hombre como tú, un tipo decente, ha acompañado a este garrulo a los dominios prohibidos de los gigantes de hielo…-

-Obviamente porque quería algo a cambio. El darme un paseo por vuestros territorios prohibidos no me dice mucho-

-¿Querías algo que Thor puede darte? Aparte de contagiarte su estupidez dudo mucho que esos músculos sin neuronas puedan ofrecer-

-Oh, no te creas. Quieras o no sigue siendo de la realeza, tiene una importante influencia sobre la civilización Asgardiana-

-Ohhhhh! ¿De nuevo usando esa mente manipuladora que caracteriza a tu raza?-

-¿De dónde sacas que los dragones somos manipuladores?-

-Ningún pueblo entiende más de dragones que Asgard. Midgardsornr. Niddhogg. Fafnir. Grendel…-

-Nah…-

-Dime… ¿Qué te ha prometido ese cabeza de chorlito?- preguntó la anciana intrigada.

-Por favor, abuela. ¿Qué puedo querer?-

-Para ti nada… ¿Para mi nieta quizás?-

-Mmm…-

-¿Qué puede querer mi nieta de… No!-

-¿No qué?-

-Mi nieta no puede acceder al Blasón de la familia!- exclamó la anciana alzándose enfadada -¡Thor no puede haberte firmado una autorización para retar al actual heredero! Eso va contra las leyes de nuestro pueblo!-

-No es para ella- murmuro el chico dejando un pergamino sobre la mesa.

-¿?-

Curiosa la anciana tomó el trozo de papiro con cautela.

Abriéndolo con sumo cuidado.

-¿H-Helmwige?- exclamó la mujer incrédula –Esa niña no…-

-Esa niña va a barrer el suelo con el primo bastardo de Rose-

-¡!-

-Esa niña es mi hija, tiene mi poder y la mente de su madre. Salvo los dioses… No hay nadie en esta tierra que esté a su altura- sonrió el dragón sádicamente.

-Tu…-

-Te invito a ver un auténtico espectáculo- murmuro el hombre levantándose, ofreciéndole un brazo a la anciana.

XXXXX

-Con qué facilidad envías a tu hija a…-

-¿A la muerte?- preguntó Issei sentado en una butaca en un palco privado.

Observando como su hija, nerviosa, se plantaba frente a un hombre vestido con una armadura dorada.

Blandiendo una lanza resplandeciente.

-Freya… ¿Ese tipo es fuerte?-

-Es un guerrero excepcional. Y el Blasón es de muy buena calidad…-

-¿Confías en él?- preguntó el dragón ocultando su sonrisa entre sus dedos entrelazados.

-Lidera un escuadrón prestigioso entre los einherjar- respondió la rubia observando sorprendida como la niña esquivaba con facilidad los ataques del hombre.

-A mi hija la he entrenado personalmente para este día…-

Issei sonreía divertido, su hija estaba jugando con un general asgardiano.

-Nuestro general aún no ha perdido… Sé que el Blasón es importante para tu esposa, pero nuestros soldados no deben de ser tomados a la ligera- masculló la diosa observando al hombre liberar el poder del Blasón.

Envolviéndose en poder mágico.

Repeliendo sin dificultad los ataques mágicos de la niña.

Concentrando una esfera de energía en su cetro.

Liberando un haz de energía contra la chica.

-Estos asgardianos… Siempre tan familiares con los ataques energéticos…- masculló el dragón aburrido.

-No hay ataque más efectivo. Las artes energéticas están muy por encima de las elementales- murmuro Freya.

Una explosión había barrido el terreno donde estaba la albina.

-Llamaré al servicio médico- exclamó la rubia dándole la espalda al visitante.

-Muy cierto… Ese paleto va a acabar muy mal-

-Hablo de tu…-

ZUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-¡!-

Sorprendida Freya vio como Helmwige se alzaba en el aire dentro del terreno que confirmaba el recinto del duelo.

Con unas poderosas alas de dragón extendidas.

Envolviendo sus manos con relámpagos.

Liberando una lluvia de relámpagos sobre el hombre.

Destrozando la barrera que les protegía.

Desintegrando el terreno del duelo.

-¿Decías?- murmuro Issei sonriente.

-¡Papa!- exclamó Helmwige aterrizando junto al hombre.

Corriendo hasta él.

-¡Ay! Mi niña guapa lo ha logrado!- chilló Issei tomando a la albina en brazos, girando sobre si mismo.

Arrancando unas risas en la chica.

-I-increíble…- susurro Freya observando el destrozo incrédula -¿Qué poder tiene esta niña?-

-Mis poderes son los de mi padre… Todos mis hermanos lo tienen…-

-¿Todos tus hermanos tienen ESE poder?-

-Y no soy de las más fuertes… El poder de dragón es más fuerte en Ex o en Zen…-

-¡!-

-Eso que importa…- masculló Issei colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica –Ahora, si no te importa… Quiero nuestra recompensa-

-…-

* * *

-Ise!- chilló Rossweisse irrumpiendo en la sala.

Observando furiosa como su marido reía divertido junto a su hija y con Gondul.

En dos pasos se plantó frente a ellos.

-Mama!- chilló Helmwige levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Qué te piensas que estás haciendo?- rugió la albina mirando al dragón.

La niña se cayó al instante.

Bajando sus brazos cabizbaja.

-Rose…-

-¡No me llames Rose!-

-Estas asustando a nuestra hija- susurro el dragón serio.

-¡!-

-Helmwige, hija mía, es el momento- ordenó Issei.

La chica, triste, alzó las manos.

Revelando un objeto resplandeciente.

-¡Esto es!- exclamó la mujer incrédula.

-F-feliz cumpleaños, mama-

-¡!-

-Siempre mencionas con tristeza que no pudiste superar las pruebas para obtener el Blasón de la familia… Pensaba que esto te haría feliz…-

-Hija mía… Te has expuesto a muchos peligros… Eso no hace feliz a tu madre- exclamó la chica arrodillándose frente a su hija.

Inspeccionándola.

-¿Estas herida?-

-Se ha comida, merendado y cenado a tu primo, preciosa- respondió el dragón.

La albina lo miró enfadada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis preparando esto?-

-Unos meses…-

PAM

Furiosa Rossweisse estrelló su puño contra la cabeza del dragón.

-¡Oye!- chilló Issei levantándose molesto.

-¡Has expuesto a nuestra hija a un duelo a muerte!-

-Nuestra hija no tiene rival en estas tierras!-

-¡Es tu hija! No puedes ponerla en peligro!-

-La proteges demasiado! Es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solita!-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso y quedarte tan tranquilo?!-

-Estoy tranquilo porque confío en ella, Rose-

-¡!-

-Mama… ¿No estas contenta?-

La albina se giró hacia la chica sorprendida.

Sonriendo amorosamente.

-Por supuesto que si… Es solo que el irresponsable de tu padre te ha…-

-¡Padre me ayudó pero yo se lo pedí!

-¿Qué?-

-Fue una idea mía!-

-¿Por qué…?-

-Quería demostrarle a esta gente que mi madre es la mejor del mundo! Que ellos no tienen razón! Que eres enooooorme!-

-Hija mía…- susurró Rossweisse abrazando a la niña entre sus brazos.

Llorosa.

-Pequeña… Es hora de recibir tu premio- murmuro Freya acercándose a los presentes.

-Mama, es todo tuyo- exclamó la chica alegre -¡Es tu gran momento!-

-No… No, cariño mío- respondió la mujer rechazando dulcemente el obsequio.

-¿No?-

-Mi momento pasó. Yo ya tengo mi premio, ahora es el tuyo-

-¿Qué premio?- preguntó la niña curiosa.

-Una hija magnifica-

-¡!-

-El Blasón es tuyo hija mía- exclamó Issei mirando a su hija –Ahora tu eres la dueña de esa marca familiar. Eres el faro que guiará a los frikis que tienes por familia materna-

-Hablas de mis hijos- masculló Gondul.

-Y te piensas que me importan- respondió el moreno.

-Siempre tan insolente-

-Abuela… Tengo tantos suegros y demás iluminados que me lo repiten tantas veces que ya no me afecta…-

-Podrías aprender-

-Eso no es lo suyo- respondió Rossweisse.

-Querida, deja a tus padres hablar a solas… Tu y yo tenemos una ceremonia a la que asistir- instó Freya.

-Si…-

XXXXX

-¿Sigues enfadada?- preguntó Issei observando a la niña subir a un altar frente a Odín, el [Padre de Todos].

Con media Asgard presente, aplaudiendo y vitoreando a la niña, que, nerviosa, miraba de lado a lado sin saber qué hacer.

-Entiendo porque lo has hecho, pero no apruebo que…-

-Rose…- murmuro el hombre apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de su esposa.

-Lo se… No sabía que Helmwige pensaba así…-

-Hay que dejar que vuelen preciosa, nuestra hija ya es mayor-

-… Pero si hace cuatro días era una pequeña que no podía ni andar…-

-De eso hace más de diez años…-

-Pero sigue siendo mi pequeña…-

-Tu pequeña está siendo reconocida y respetada por tu pueblo. Ha crecido-

Llorosa Rossweisse abrazó los brazos de su marido, que rodeaban su vientre.

-Mi pequeña ha crecido…-

-Así es-

-Mi pequeña ha logrado lo que yo nunca pude…-

-Así debe de ser Rose. Las nuevas generaciones han de superar a las viejas. Es ley de vida-

Sonriente Rose miró a su marido.

-¿Um?-

-Muchas gracias-

-¿Gracias? ¿Por?- preguntó el dragón curioso.

-Mmm… Cosas mías!- exclamó la mujer mirando a su hija, saludándolos contenta.

Revelando el blasón mágico impreso en su brazo.

-Mi herencia para el mundo…- susurró Rossweisse.

-Nuestra herencia-

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Pensaba en publicar esto el día del cumpleaños de Rossweisse… Obviamente no ha podido ser.

Responderé cuando pueda los reviews…


End file.
